


Anniversary Ink

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a little shit, D/s undertones, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Fluff, Hung!Bucky, Includes Fanart, M/M, Married Couple, NSFW Art, Sexting, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, hung Bucky Barnes, steve is rightfully smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky gets a tattoo for Steve's anniversary gift. He shows him with a cheeky text, while Steve's in a meeting.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Anniversary Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something to go with my first NSFW artwork, I hope you like it! Link to art below.
> 
> I’ve drawn (NSFW) ⭐️[fanart](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/628274669833912320/click-for-better-quality-do-not)⭐️ that goes with this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Steve knew by now he shouldn’t open messages from Bucky during meetings but he couldn’t resist. It was their anniversary and he was eager to get home to his husband.

He at least had the sense to scan the room first and angle his phone so only he could see the screen. His face heated up quickly after that, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks because— _Bucky._

Bucky knew damn well that he was in a meeting, one he initially planned to blow off but Bucky told him he shouldn’t. Steve had been surprised at the time but now it all made sense.

Bucky obviously planned to torture him, enjoying the fact that he’d have to sit through the rest hiding the bulge in his pants, forced to be patient. It was mean and hot as hell and his husband knew him annoyingly well. 

It took him a moment to even notice the difference in his appearance, there was so much to take in—he was married to the most gorgeous man on earth—there it was, on Bucky’s hip.

A tattoo. A red heart with his initials in it, S.R. He was both incredibly turned on and struggling with the wild fluttering of his heart. Need washed over him, his body thrumming with it. He couldn’t believe it, especially when he realised that Bucky used his meeting as a cover to get it done.

Bucky somehow managed to keep his plan a secret and fuck, Steve was a lucky man. His mouth watered at the sight, unable to tear his eyes away. It didn’t matter how many times he saw him he was always overwhelmed with the knowledge that Bucky was all _his._ Proven by the ring on his finger and the initials on his body. 

Steve, meanwhile, barely managed not to squirm in his place and draw attention to himself when it was followed by a message—

_Happy anniversary, babydoll. Now get your ass home and look at your gifts in person😘_

Steve smiled down at his screen, quickly trying to hide it behind his palm as his blush darkened. It was pretty clear whose he was too. 

He was dismissed when he was caught with that expression on his face. It was the quickest he’d ever left a meeting—he had more important matters to attend to.

He found Bucky in bed when he got home, naked and perched on the sheets enticingly. 

“If that’s the first gift, then what’s the second?” Steve breathed out, admiring the tattoo his husband was showing off proudly. He couldn’t wait for when it healed, so he could show it the affection such a gesture deserved.

He’d made it there in record time, too excited to be embarrassed. Why would he be? Anyone would rush home if it was Bucky they were rushing to. 

“Hey to you too.” Bucky teased then smirked like the smug bastard he was (and loved), “Oh, sugar, I think ya know.”

Steve undressed fast, letting Bucky pull him into their bed and press him into it. 

“Show me,” Steve moaned when their lips pressed together heatedly, like they hadn’t spent that same morning taking each other apart. 

He couldn’t form coherent sentences after that, not with a Bucky who’d been waiting to get his hands on Steve and remind him who he belonged to. Both were intent on spending the rest of their anniversary enjoying and worshipping one another, basking in their love.

Which is exactly what they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
